paw_patrol_explicit_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drift
This page is based on the Battle of Rorke's Drift. Cast British (Yes, all the names of the men who were there will be included. All names with (VC) beside them won the Victoria's Cross in real life) Garrison General's Staff ? : Colour Sergeant G.W. Mabin Royal Artillery N Battery ? : John Cantwell (Hospital Patient) ? : Abraham Evans (Hospital Patient) ? : Arthur Howard (Hospital Patient) ? : Thomas Lewis (Hospital Patient) Royal Engineers Chase : Lieutenant John Rouse Marriott Chard (VC) ? : Private Charles Robson 2nd Battalion, 3rd Regiment of Foot ? : Sergeant Fredrick Milne 1st Battalion, 24th Regiment of Foot ? : Private William Beckett (Hospital Patient) ? : Private Patrick Desmond ? : Private William Horrigan (Hospital Patient) ? : Private David Jenkins ? : Private James Jenkins (Hospital Patient) ? : Private Edward Nicholas (Hospital Patient) ? : Private Thomas Payton ? : Private William Roy ? : Private Henry Turner ? : Private John Waters ? : Sergeant Edward Wilson 2nd Battalion, 24th Regiment of Foot ? : Private Robert Adams (Hospital Patient) ? : Corporal William Allen (VC) ? : Private James Ashton ? : Private Thomas Barry ? : Private William Bennet ? : Lance Corporal William Bessell ? : Private John Bly Rubble : Colour-Sergeant Frank Bourne Rocky : Lieutenant Gonville Bromhead (VC) ? : Private Joseph Bromwich ? : Private Thomas Buckley ? : Private Thomas Burke ? : Private James Bushe ? : Private William Henry Camp ? : Private Thomas Chester ? : Private James Chick ? : Private Thomas Clayton ? : Private Robert Cole ? : Private Thomas Cole (Hospital Patient) ? : Private Thomas Collins ? : Private John Connolly (Hospital Patient) ? : Private Anthony Conners ? : Private Timothy Conners ? : Private William Cooper ? : Private George Davies ? : Private William Henry Davis ? : Private Thomas Daw ? : Private George Deacon ? : Private Micheal Deane ? : Private James Dick ? : Private William Dicks ? : Private Thomas Driscoll ? : Private James Dunbar ? : Private George Edwards ? : Private Fredrick Evans ? : Private John Fagen ? : Corporal George French ? : Private Patrick Galgey ? : Sergeant Henry Gallagher ? : Private Edward Gee ? : Private James Hagen ? : Lance Corporal William Halley ? : Private John Harris ? : Private Garret Hayden (Hospital Patient) ? : Private Patrick Hayes ? : Private Fredrick Hitch (VC) ? : Private Alfred Henry Hook (VC) ? : Private John Jobbins ? : Private Evan Jones ? : Private John Jones ? : Private John Jones 2 ? : Private Robert Jones (VC) ? : Private William Jones (VC) ? : Private Peter Judge ? : Private Patrick Kears ? : Private James Keefe ? : Corporal John Key ? : Private Micheal Kiley ? : Private David Lewis ? : Private Henry Lines ? : Private David Lloyd ? : Private Thomas Lockhart ? : Private Joshua Lodge ? : Private Thomas Micheal Lynch ? : Corporal John Loyns ? : Private John Loyns ? : Private John Manley (Hospital Patient) ? : Private James Marshall ? : Private Henry Martin ? : Private Charles Mason ? : Sergeant Robert Maxfield (Hospital Patient) ? : Private John Meehan ? : Private Micheal Minehan ? : Private Thomas Moffatt ? : Private Ausgustus Morris ? : Private Fredrick Morris ? : Private Thomas Morrison ? : Private John Murphy ? : Private William Neville ? : Private Robert Norris ? : Private William Osbourne ? : Private Samuel Perry ? : Private William Patridge ? : Private Samuel Pitt ? : Private Edward Robinson ? : Private James Ruck ? : Private Edward Savage ? : Corporal Alfred Saxty ? : Private John Scanlon ? : Private Arthur Sears (Hospital Patient) ? : Private George Shearman ? : Private John Shergold ? : Sergeant George Smith ? : Private John Smith ? : Private Thomas Stevens ? : Private William Tasker ? : Private Fredrick Taylor ? : Lance Sergeant James Taylor ? : Private Thomas Edward Taylor ? : Private John Thomas ? : Private John Thompson ? : Private Micheal Tobin ? : Private Patrick Tobin ? : Private John William Todd ? : Private Robert Tounge ? : Private John Wall ? : Private Alfred Whetton ? : Private William Wilcox ? : Private John Williams (VC) ? : Private Joseph Williams ? : Lance Sergeant Thomas Williams ? : Private Joseph Windridge ? : Private Caleb Woods 90th Light Infantry ? : Corporal James Graham Army Service Corps ? : Corporal Francis Attwood Army Commissariat and Transport Department Zuma : Sergeant James Langley Dalton (VC) ? : Assistant Walter Dunne ?: Louis Alexander Byrne Army Medical Department and Army Hospital Corps Marshall : Surgeon J.H. Reynolds (VC) ? : Corporal Robert Miller ? : Private Micheal McMahon ? : Private Thomas Ludding ? : Mr. Pearse 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment Natal Native Contingent ? : Lieutenant James Adendorff ? : Corporal Jessy H. Mayers ? : A Natal Civilian (Hospital Patient) 2nd Battalion, 3rd Regiment Natal Native Contingent ? : Corporal Micheal Anderson ? : Corporal William Doughty ? : Corporal Carl Scammell ? : Corporal C.F. Shniees ? : Corporal John Wilson Natal Mountain Police ? : Robert Green (Hospital Patient) ? : Sydney Hunter (Hospital Patient) ? : Henry Lugg (Hospital Patient) Army Chaplains ? : Chaplin Reverend George Smith ? : Mr. Daniels Extras ? : Major Henry Spalding ? : Center Column Commander ? : Chard's Men ? : The Native Natal Contingent Zulu ? : Prince DabulamanzI kaMpande ? : Various Zulu warriors Languages English (British only) Zulu (All Zulu and certain British personnel) Story January 22, 1879 Mid-morning Lieutenant Chard'' rides into camp on horseback. He is stopped by a few guards.'' Guards : Woah, Woah, Woah. Chase : Sorry I'm late. (Gets off his horse) I came to get my orders clarified. Guards : You may enter. Chase'' enters the tent.'' Chase : Good morning my lord. Commander : Chard? What are you doing here? Chase : I received orders for my men to come to Isandlwana. I wasn't sure if the order meant for me to come as well. Commander : Well, Chard, it didn't. Chase : What am I to do? Commander : You are to return to the Drift and maintain the pontoons. Chase : I suppose I misread the orders. Commander : Yes, you did. (Zulu's chanting in the background) I cannot believe you would abandon the pontoons like that! Chase : I came to get my orders clarified, and, now that I have, I shall return to the pontoons. Chase'' and the Commander exit the tent. Chase ''looks to his right to see a horde of ''Zulus in the light of the sunrise.'' Zulus : (faintly as they are quite a ways away) Usuthu! Usuthu! Usuthu! (the cry continues throughout the scene) Chase : (slightly astonished) That's a lot of Zulus. Commander : They're getting restless. Chase : My men will need their commander with them. Commander : Your men's commander will return to the Drift and maintain the pontoons. Chase : Alright, I shall leave. (gets on his horse and rides away) Chase'' encounters his men on the way back. They are riding in a wagon. Robson is driving it.'' Robson : Chard! You need to slow down. Chase : Get the men out of the wagon. Robson : Sir? Chase : You heard me. Get the men out of the wagon. Robson : Alright men, everybody off. The men'' get off the wagon and start marching on foot.'' Chase'' gets off his horse, ties it to the wagon, gets on the wagon and signals Robson to start off.'' Robson : What was that about? Chase : I just found out I was to remain at the Drift and keep the pontoons in working order. How long before we arrive? Robson : A few hours. Why? Chase : i just want to finish the job. Late Morning Chase'' and Robson arrive at the Drift. They see Major Spalding readying his horse.'' Chase : (getting off the wagon with Robson) Spalding! Spalding : Chard? Chase : Where are you going? Spalding : To Helpmekarr to hurry up Ruthford's column. They're way overdue. (pauses) Is Bromhead the senior, or are you? Chase : I don't know. Spalding : (reading his list) I see you are the senior, so you will be in charge, although of course nothing will happen, and I shall be back again this evening. (gets on his horse and rides off) Chase : (shouting) God speed Spalding! Robson : Well, what are we to do? Chase : We go back to our camp. I cannot wait to relax after that frustration. Noon At the mission station at the drift. Faint cannon and gunshots are heard. Rocky'' and most of the garrison are there as are the NNC.'' Collins : (tending to the munition boxes) Do you hear something? Hitch : (also tending to the boxes) Yes, I do. Sounds like... gunfire. Collins : Yeah, I can make them out too. Rocky is on his rounds and stops to check on the two privates handling munitions. Rocky : (in a teasing manner) Who said you could stop working? Collins'' and Hitch stop their wondering and pretend they didn't stop.'' Rocky : Nice try. (Collins and Hitch realize Rocky wasn't fooled by their trick. They look at him.) Now tell me, what were you doing besides transporting the munitions? Hitch : We were wondering what was causing those gunshots we're hearing. Collins : It sounds as if it's coming from Isandlwana. Marshall overhears the word Isandlwana. Marshall : Isandlwana you say? Collins : Are you deaf? Of course I said Isandlwana. Marshall : That's where the Center Column is. Rocky : If there are gunshots, the column must be engaging them. Marshall : I'll go over the Shiyane to take a look. Chaplain Smith overhears. R Smith : I'll go too. Rocky : (confused slightly) Certain? The Lord's word is needed here. R Smith : It's needed there as well. Rocky : (sighs) Off you go then. Marshall'' and Smith leave the station and head for the Shiyane.'' Mid-Afternoon We now see ''Chase ''in his tent writing a letter. He has a plate next to him. ''Robson barges into the tent.'' Robson : (shocked, at least by appearance) Chard! Chase : Now what is it? Robson : Am I disturbing you? Chase : If the news is urgent, then I suppose not. Robson : Lieutenant Adendorff is here. He says he needs you right away. Chase : I'll be on it. Chase'' exits his tent to see Adendorff on his horse with several bullet wounds in his left side. His face is filled with terror. He is breathing heavily.'' Chase : (puzzled) Lieutenant Adendorff, what is the matter? Adendorff : (still in shock) It's the Center Column. The Zulus destroyed it. Chase pauses for a moment as he is surprised by the news. He quickly recovers though. Chase : Shall we ride to the station? Adendorff : (relieved) Yes sir, I'd be obliged. Chase : Robson. Robson : Yes, sir? Chase : Come with us to the station. Robson : Will do sir. Chase'' and'' Robson'' mount Adendorff's horse and ride to the mission station at Rorke's Drift.'' 3 p.m. Chard, Robson, and ''Adendorff arrive at the station. Chase dismounts and sees Rocky ''giving out orders. The garrison is busy. Chase : Bromhead, the Center Column... Rocky : (cutting Chase off) We know what happened to the Column. Chase : (noticing the hustle and bustle) What is going on here? Rocky : I'm making preparations to either abandon or defend the station. Chase : That explains the piles of bags and boxes. Rocky : Even then I still can't make a decision. Zuma : (having overheard the conversation) Perhaps I can. Rocky : This does not concern you Dalton. Chase : Who? Zuma : I am a Sergeant. Chase : So we both outrank you. Zuma : I've been here longer than either of you have. I know what the Zulus are capable of. Rocky : So what do you propose? Zuma : If we abandon the station, the wagons will slow us down. The Zulus will take notice of that, surround us, and cut us down. The bags and boxes the station has could be enough to make a makeshift fortification of sorts. Rocky : That's all I need to here. Chase : Reached your verdict? Rocky : Yes, we shall make a stand. 3:30 p.m. B Company and the NCC are working hard to get the walls up. The wall between the Storehouse and the Kraal has been completed and two more, one running from the Kraal to the Hospital and the other connecting the Storehouse and Hospital are under construction at quite the pace. A wall between the wall in front of the Storehouse and the Storehouse itself is almost done. The wall between the Storehouse and Hospital incorporates two wagons which are turned on their sides with their tops facing the Shiyane. The NCC are chanting in Zulu. As work continues, a hundred men of the Natal Native Horse ride up to the station. ''Chase ''walks up to them. Chase : What are you doing here? NNH Commander : I'm sorry. Are you busy? Chase : With fortifications, yes. May I have your name? NNH Commander : I'm Lieutenant Alfred Henderson, commander of these men of the Native Natal Horse. We want to help you. Chase : (thinks for a few moments) Go back to the Shiyane and impede the Zulus as much as you can. Afterward, fall back to the station. Henderson : I shall go then. (to his men) Let's ride! (they ride toward the Shiyane) Marshall walks up to ''Chase. Marshall : Chard sir. Chase : I'm listening. Marshall : The Hospital fortifications are coming along nicely. The walking sick are helping out as well. Chase : That's excellent news. Are there other men in there. Marshall : Bromhead and I posted six privates in there. They're helping too. Chase : Good job surgeon. 4 p.m. ''The mission station is now fortified. Two huge piles of mealie bags sit in front of the Storehouse. As ''Chase ''and ''Rocky ''discuss further options, ''Reverend Smith runs up to them.'' Chaplain : Chard! Bromhead! Rocky : We're in the middle of a discussion. Chase : What could possibly be wrong now? Chaplain : The Zulus are coming! Chase and Rocky : What?! Chaplain : They are. Chase : I thought the NNH would've repelled them. As he speaks, the NNH gallop past. Then the NNC run after them. When it's over, most of the garrison is gone. ''Chase and Rocky stand aghast.'' Rubble : What just happened? Chase : The NNC and NNH are . . . gone. Rocky : That leaves around 160 men here against who knows how many. Corporal John Key'' is on top of the Storehouse. He sees many Zulus aproaching.'' Key : Here they come, black as hell and thick as grass! (jumps off the Storehouse) Chase : To posts men! The remaining garrison members rush to their posts. The battle is now just minutes away. 4:30 p.m. The garrison is posted on the wall facing the Shiyane. They hear a strange sound. Rocky : Do you hear that? Chase : It sounds like a train. A Zulu Commander : USUTHU! Zulu Warriors : U! Between 500 and 700 Zulu warriors burst out of the grass and charge. ''Chase is on the wall facing the Shiyane.'' Chase : Hold. The Zulus reach effective range. Chase and Rocky : FIRE! The men on the wall fire a volley into the Zulus, tens of whom fall to the ground. The warriors keep coming. Chase and Rocky : Reload! The men reload as the Zulus keep advancing. Chase and Rocky : Fire at will! The men start firing at will, reloading with each round. The Zulus advance until they come within 50 yards. Crossfire from both buildings drops many Zulus and they run around the Hospital, taking fire and casualties all the way. A trail of bodies is left in the Zulus' wake. The Zulus disappear into the trees and bushes in front of the Hospital. The garrison breath sighs of relief. Gallagher : That was rather insane, wasn't it? Chase : I suppose so. Zuma : That's what I call insane. They seemed to be asking to die. Rocky : So, now what? Gunshots are heard and several rounds whiz by several defender and ricochet off the ground and buildings. Rubble : Snipers! The defenders take cover behind the bags firing at random. Zuma : You call those snipers? Rubble : Yes, horrible examples of snipers. Rocky : I'd swear they're only here to annoy us. Chase : Maybe so. The Zulus let out another cry and ''Chase sees them advancing on the wall in front of the Hospital.'' Rocky : I knew it. They're attacking both sides at once. Chase : The wall there isn't as high as the others. Keep those snipers busy. I'll hold the wall there. Rocky : God be with you. Chase runs to the corner in front of the Hospital. The Zulus charge and pour over the wall into the defenders' bayonets. They fall straight away and retreat. They then charge again only to be repulsed. They then attack again, and again, and again. Some of the defenders there start to question the Zulus' tactics. Bly : How much guts do these Zulus have? Chick : More than we do apparently. Martin : Look at that. They're coming back again. French : I wonder if they ever give up. The Zulus continue charging and retreating for hours. With each charge, the warriors vault over the walls to be bayoneted in the stomach. Some throw their spears to no effect. 6 p.m. By now several defenders are dead to Zulu rifle fire. More on the Northwest corner are wounded. ''Chase is starting to worry. The defenders are gloating in triumph.'' Chase : Men, I want at least 5 of you to construct a bag wall from the corner behind me to the existing wall. Chick : (confused) What is the wall for? Chase : It's only for a fall-back position. We shan't need it. 5 men proceed to build the wall. Meanwhile, the Zulus keep charging and retreating. Then they send a massive charge. Chase : (appalled) Oh god. Chick : Keep it up lads! The Zulus reach the wall and vault over. Chick and the others kill many Zulus. One Zulu warrior tries to sneak up behind ''Chick, but Chase spots him.'' Chase : CHICK! Chick turns to fight the warrior. He lunges his bayonet, but the warrior parries it with his shield and runs ''Chick through the heart.'' Chick : (gasps in pain and fear, rolls his eyes up, falls on his back and dies) Chase'' is paralyzed from the sight of watching a private fall while the warrior shouts in triumph before a shot from the Hospital kills him. The Zulus are finally repulsed. The defenders pant from exhaustion.'' Bly : That was a close shave, wasn't it? Collins : (angered and Bly) Fight hard, can you? (Bly does not answer) Bleeding Christ! Fagen : The wall's finished. Chase : Thank you. (to the defenders by the corner) Pull back men. French : Wha? We just beat them back! Chase : At the loss of Chick. French : Chick was just on out of 160. We can still hold the here. Chase : If we try, we'll lose so many they'll sift through us like water through a hole in a ship! We have to fall back. Martin : What about the men in the Hospital? Chase : I am concerned about the men in the Hospital, but I'm also concerned about every other man here. The patients can hold their own. They have guns and rounds. Martin : But they won't be able to get out because all of the door will be outside the perimeter! Chase : If we don't fall back, the Zulus will wear us thin and wipe us out. Besides, the new wall won't need as many to hold. Bly : I agree with that. Come on lads. The defenders on the corner fall back behind the new wall. The Zulus charge again and vault over the wall into a hailstorm of Martini-Henry fire. They fall back withing moments. Martin : I must say this new position is better than the old one. Chase : I told you. Collins. Collins : Yes sir. Chase : Take several men to reinforce the Kraal. The Zulus might attack there. Collins : Yes sir. Come on then.'' Collins and several others rush to the kraal.'' On the wall between the buildings, several men are wounded. Storekeeper ''Byrne ''is on his rounds when he sees Private ''Clayton gasping for breath.'' Byrne : What do you need sir? Clayton : (gasping) Water. Byrne : (takes out a canteen) Take mine sir. Before ''Clayton can take the canteen, a Zulu sniper fires and the bullet shoots through Byrne's ''head and he falls on his stomach dead. Clayton slowly and shakily picks up the canteen, unscrews the cap, takes a drink, screws the lid back, and sets it back on ''Byrne's back.'' Category:PG Category:R